Isabella
by GeorgeUhPeech
Summary: Isabella Swan is a beautiful young woman from a poor working-class background. She knows she's destined to live a luxurious life to match her exquisite beauty. To achieve that goal, she's willing to do whatever it takes to get her there. AH, OOC.
1. Shameless

So this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I'm super excited :D I love reading all your wonderful stories out there and decided its time to give it a go. I don't know how long it will be but I hope you all enjoy the ride. I always read disclaimers so here's mine : I don't own Twilight or anything remotely related to it unlike Stephenie Meyer. However I do own a new Juicy Couture wallet that I got on sale at Macy*s as a pre-bday gift to myself. Yay me! :D

This intro to the story is basically EPOV. Get ready to love to hate Bella :)

**Isabella**

She's shameless, for her beauty justifies everything.

She has nothing to her name but enjoys a luxurious life

And I love her and know how much she loves me.

I know she dreams of me before waking up in someone else's bed.

Money has stolen her heart and Lying has dismembered her soul.

Her pain hurts more than her betrayal

I was born to love her, knowing well she'll abandon me.

She's a…

Woman for Nobody

Woman for All

Woman that kills

Woman that hurts

Woman that gives and snatches back

Woman so expensive

Woman so ungrateful

I know she won't forget me even when she leaves me.

In my wallet I keep her tattered photograph.

My ultimate fortune and my worst misery,

That shameless woman

I'll continue my journey, my world will not end

This Life is too short, it takes away but rewards you too.

I was born to love her, knowing well she'll abandon me.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella stepped out of her one bedroom apartment she shared with her mother and made her way to the bus stop. As she walked through the complex, she swayed her hips knowing very well her male neighbors were watching her every move. She was wearing her best pair of skinny jeans that hugged and accentuated her best features. Her embroidered tank had a nice low cut that also emphasized her well endowed chest. She ran her fingers through her thick shiny brown hair and looked over her shoulder while giving a sly smile to the men. Powerful. That's how she felt every time a man would stop to stare. She had the power to make them feel wanted, like they had a chance with her or make them feel like disgusting perverts. Today she felt nice and decided to add a wink then turned her head around and laughed.

Idiot, she thought, as if I would ever give him the time of day.

As she neared the bench where she always sat to wait for the bus, her smile faltered. Today was her first day of her sophomore year of college and again she was wearing clothes from the previous semester. Of course she would alter them as best she could or mix them with other clothes she tried not to use too often to make it look like a new outfit. But deep down she knew people would probably notice. She tried to comfort herself with the fact that her beauty was her best weapon.

I could wear a sack of potatoes and I'd still have them panting…

She stared at her at-home DIY manicure and thought about how she needed to change her life. Isabella couldn't imagine struggling with poverty after she finished college. It was just not in her plan. She sighed deeply and stood up as the bus neared. She tried to avoid the few people that were crowding and quickly wedged her way to the front as the doors opened. A young high school boy shot through the doors and missed the last step and his orange juice splattered all over Isabella's shirt and jeans.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry dude!" the kid yelled as he got up and ran off.

" You little shit look what you did! You've ruined my clothes!" Isabella screeched while frantically wiping at her chest and thighs.

An elderly man took out his handkerchief and tried to help her.

"Here you go miss."

"Ugh don't touch me!" she yelled while almost slapping the offending garment off his hand.

The man turned red with embarassment and nodded while putting his handkerchief away and stepping back. As she stood there she debated running back to change but quickly decided against it as she would have to wait for the next bus to come along and would miss her first class. She couldn't afford to be dropped for missing the first day. So she flashed her bus pass and went straight to the back to take a seat. Isabella then quietly let a few tears fall as she was yelling in her mind.

_Ugghh! This would never happen if I had a fucking car. Of course to have a car I would have to have money and I don't have that either. This is so unfair, other people who don't work as hard as me to get ahead in life have absolutely everything. I HATE being poor I HATE it. But I swear to God it won't be for long. _

Before she realized how much time had passed the bus came to the stop in front of Fresno State and she made her way to her first class in Gym, Volleyball. She was then glad to have remembered she had an extra shirt in her backpack and didn't miss class over something she now thought was silly.

Isabella made her way into the lockerroom and sat in front of the bench facing her locker to open up her backpack and take out her lock she would use for that semester when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

" Um..Hi. Sorry to bother you I'm a transfer and its my first day. I couldn't help but notice you dropped your schedule when you opened your backpack and I saw that volleyball is your first class just like me, even with the same Coach. I was hoping maybe you could show me around? I'll buy you coffee or something, it just sucks being new in this school and city."

Isabella stared at this girl with a raised eyebrow as she looked her over. The girl just smiled back nervously.

_She's pretty, but not beautiful like me. She has Rock&Republic Jeans.. I would recognize those anywhere. Her top is vintage and she has Marc Jacobs flats that are to die for. She looks like the type that after today, her outfit would never see the light of day. Her hair is a really nice strawberry blonde hue, no way that's natural. Why on earth she has it pinned to the side with a bobby pin is beyond me. No guy in their right mind would look twice, she looks like a 14 year old. I don't think she's slouching to the side, she must have a crippled leg. Wonder what happened there. Hm. This possible friendship could work to my advantage…_

"No worries, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella." she said sweetly while flashing her best smile. "Let's dress out and we can go over your schedule and I can see what we can plan to help you out..I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, what was it?"

"Oh sorry..it's Tanya. Tanya Barstow and thank you. Thank you so much." she smiled while shaking Isabella's hand. Tanya then turned and signaled she would go change by her locker. Isabella didn't miss the fact that Tanya had a slight limp as she walked away.

"So nice to meet you Tanya," she murmured to herself, " I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends." Isabella smiled while raising her eyebrow once more while biting her lip as the wheels in her head started to turn and work out a plan.


End file.
